PC:Fenwick (BenBrown)
Summary Status Fluff Description Fenwick big friendly Orc with handsome face. Some people think ugly, but they mistaken and prejudiced. Fenwick always carry big axe. Axe is symbol of virility and handy in altercation. Background Real name Ghnyashchk' Kchrepfk!azw. Member of ethnic minority which live on savage isles and hunt abundant game. The one day elect new chief. Chief have great vision to increase gross domestic product. Mercantile expedition sail across ocean to sell hides to other ethnic groups. People say me chief negotiator because of extremely loud voice and impressive personality. Ship come to Daunton to sell cargo of hides. Say to people "you buy hides." Not enough profits. Friendly merchant suggest work on vocabulary and maybe not have so hard name to pronounce. Like name "Fenwick" so start using it. Also get thesaurus. Vocabulary growing exponentially, but still having trouble with grammar. Make many voyages, with great profit for whole people but especially chief. On last journey no return home because island disappear or move away. Come back to Daunton. Others search for home island in ship, but chief negotiator stay to gather news and cultivate buyer awareness. Care to exchange coinage for hides? Hooks Need to find remunerative occupation since ship is gone. Kicker Home island missing and now hoping for news. Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Thaneborn Triumph): When Fenwick bloodies an enemy, the next attack by him or an ally against that enemy gains a +3 bonus to the attack roll and damage roll (Bloody Triumph) Rampage: once per round, when Fenwick scores a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, he can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Racial Features Orc Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Giant Running Charge: When Fenwick charges, add 2 to his speed. Warrior's Surge (encounter power) Skills Languages Allarian, Giant Feats Weapon Proficiency (Executioner Axe) Armor Proficiency (Chain) Bloody Triumph Axe Expertise (campaign feat): When rolling damage for a weapon attack you make with an axe, reroll one damage die that results in a 1, but must use the second result. Lightning Reflexes Background Merchant (Chief Negotiator!): Diplomacy added to class skill list Equipment Weight Carried: 81 lbs Money Remaining: 1360 gp Accounting Level 1 * 100gp starting funds * -85gp initial equipment purchase * 15gp remaining Level 2 * +126gp treasure * +6gp resell original equipment (execution axe) * 147gp total * -50gp purchase Potion of Healing * +178gp treasure * 275gp remaining Level 4 * +267 gp treasure * +175 gp treasure * -700 gp and hide armor in exchange for magic items * 717 gp remaining Level 5 * +643 gp treasure Magic Items Vanguard Execution Axe +1 (lv 3) * +1d8 damage on a successful charge * +1d8 damage on critical hit Skald's Chain Armor +1 (lv 3) * +2 to Bluff and Diplomacy checks Boots of Adept Charging (lv 2) * After charging, Fenwick can shift one square before his turn ends. Iron Armbands of Power (lv 6) * +2 item bonus to melee damage rolls Horned Helm (lv 6) * +1d6 damage on charge attacks Giantkind Gloves * At-will ranged attack Wish List * Badge of the Berserker +2 (lv 7) * Vanguard Execution Axe +2 (lv 8) Tracking Treasure 2009-12-18 Vanguard Execution Axe +1 2009-12-28 126 gp 2010-03-20 178 gp 2010-06-13 267 gp 2010-07-24 175 gp 2010-08-17 Skald's Chain Armor +1, and Boots of Adept Charging, but minus 700 gp 2010-10-09 Giantkind Gloves, Iron Armbands of Power, Horned Helm, 643 gp XP 2009-12-28 1126 xp 2010-03-20 743 xp 2010-06-13 2362 xp 2010-07-24 545 xp 2010-08-06 1968 xp 2011-02-20 3820 xp Changes Level 2 *Retrain: Recuperating Strike --> Howl of Fury *Feat: Hide Armor Expertise *Utility Power: Shrug It Off Level 3/4 *Retrain: Hide Armor Expertise --> Armor Proficiency (Chain) *Level 3 Encounter Power: Shatterbone Strike *Level 4 Feat: Bloody Triumph *Level 4 Stat Increases: STR & CHA Level 5 *Level 5 Daily Power: Tiger Claw Rage *Campaign Feat: Weapon Expertise (Axe) Level 6/7 *Level 6 Utility Power: Haggle *Level 6 Feat: Lightning Reflexes *Level 7 Encounter Power: Curtain of Steel Events 2009-09-20: Fenwick first enterst the Hanged Man Tavern. 2009-10-21 Fenwick begins the adventure Hey, That's Not Wayne's Basement accompanied by * Rujah, Dragonborn Warden * Jin, Human Ranger from the Kingdom of Jade talking. * Talon, Shifter Ranger, with his wolf, Dayna * Riardon, Eladrin Warlord 2009-10-22: Fenwick relates a story about an attempt at milking a bear. 2009-12-13: After a victory and reward, Fenwick performs a chest-slapping victory dance. 2009-12-19: Fenwick muses on the dangers of magic lamps. 2009-12-29: Fenwick and company return to the Hanged Man Tavern. 2010-01-04: Fenwick tells a tale of a mother and her sons. 2010-01-04: Fenwick, Jin, Talon, and Riardon begin the adventure Land Ho! (or Finding Wayne's Basement the Hard Way) and are later joined by Rujah. 2010-01-09: Fenwick relates the tale of an attempt by his brothers attempt to get honey. 2010-04-30: In the middle of a fight, a new member is added to the party: * Mervin, Human Wizard 2010-05-31: Fenwick explains the plot to Mervin. 2010-06-13: Fenwick advises a prisoner to avoid getting between two bears. 2010-06-13: Rujah and Talon depart from the group. 2010-07-23: After a fight in which Jin is killed, he is resurrected, but now his body is occupied by a spirit of an ancestor: * Gensai, Human Swordmage 2010-08-16: Fenwick negotiates for upgraded gear. 2010-08-21: Rujah rejoins the group. 2011-02-21: Fenwick is poisoned, and reminisces about a cousin's dealing with some poison. Mini Stat Block stat blockBFenwick/B Male Orc Barbarian 7 Initiative: +4, Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 13, Senses: Low-light AC:20, Fort:19, Reflex:16, Will:16 HP:67/67, Bloodied:33, Surge Value:16, Surges left:11/11 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers:color=GreenHowling Strike, Howl of Fury, Giantkind Gloves/color color=redWarrior's Surge, Roar of Triumph, Vault the Fallen, Shrug It Off, Shatterbone Strike, Haggle, Curtain of Steel, Giantkind Gloves/color color=graySwift Panther Rage, Tiger Claw Rage, Rage Strike x2, Vanguard Execution Axe, Skald's Armor/color Feral Might: When Fenwick bloodies an enemy, the next attack by him or one of his allies against that enemy gains a +3 bonus to the attack and damage rolls. Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Looks good Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by H.M.Gimlord Approval 2 Approved by Ozymandias79 I approve Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Approved. Status Approved for lvl 1 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Approved for lvl 2 with 1126 xp by Ozymandias79 and H.M.Gimlord Approved for lvl 4 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W